


How to Sex

by Qaddicted



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qaddicted/pseuds/Qaddicted
Summary: 可能是個合集，每一篇不一樣的設定，只是想看他們兩個做愛:)這一篇是校園pa，藝術生Wil&心理學在讀Techno，前後有意義。我就是想寫炮友:)無下限，之後可能會出現非正常性癖，有的話會打預警:)看的開心:)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 10





	How to Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 可能是個合集，每一篇不一樣的設定，只是想看他們兩個做愛:)  
> 這一篇是校園pa，藝術生Wil&心理學在讀Techno，前後有意義。  
> 我就是想寫炮友:)  
> 無下限，之後可能會出現非正常性癖，有的話會打預警:)  
> 看的開心:)

我不應該呆在這裏的，Techno心想，我就應該在該死的迎新晚會結束後立刻離開，而不是像現在這樣陷入周圍的人類除了舍友一個也不認識的社交恐懼，一會兒可能還要幫忙處理幾十個醉鬼。

我明明只是被迫在舞檯劇裏給一隻被一劍捅死的豬配了音，並且整場劇只在被捅的時候發出了一聲yoink，也要被抓來參加慶功會嗎？

Techno把一旁喝嗨了就要往地上親的舍友拽起來，穿過音量極大的打牌人群，準備去房間外面透透氣。

他抖了抖沾著一層薄汗而變得黏糊糊的襯衫，突然發現這是一個絕妙的逃脫聚會的時機，但遺憾的是他把外套落在包廂里了，只能退而求其次拐個好幾個彎去了衛生間。

鞠了把涼水拍在臉上才把被震得有些不清楚的理智拉回來，Techno走出衛生間門之後發現他忘了回去的路。等到回過神的時候，他已經憑藉不怎麼準確的直覺和黑到極致的運氣在找到包間之前到達了大廳。

他也是在這個時候被舞台那邊的一陣喧鬧吸引的。恰逢一首歌結束，人群那邊推推搡搡推出一個人，那人幾步竄上臺和吉他手講了些什麼，而後接過吉他坐在舞台中央的椅子上。

“But hes in ur bed and im in ur twitch chat.”

“Ive got ur key but hes just the doormat.”

是和原先躁動的氣氛完全不一致的曲調，他沒有用麥克風，只引來了舞台周圍一小圈人的注意，Techno站的這邊聽得不大清楚，他就往聲源那邊靠近了幾步。

於是他得以看見被人群擋住的吉他手。他低著頭緩緩吟誦歌詞，漂亮的手指在琴絃上躍動，頭頂一盞亮著白光的頂燈落在他頭髮上、肩膀上，給深棕色的頭髮渲染出一小片金黃色。

他突然想起來，剛纔在迎新晚會上好像也聽到了類似的聲音，再看舞台周圍那群衝著臺上尖叫的，果然看到幾個熟悉的面孔。  
“Wil--!!!!!”臺下大膽的女生叫著他的名字。

Wil，Wilbur，Techno想起自己無聊時翻閱的節目單，似乎掠過了這個名字。  
他正盯著那邊出神，就被人群響起此起彼伏的口哨聲打斷。

Wilbur在唱歌的時候就一直感覺到兩束有點灼熱的目光在盯著他看，曲罷他向著那個遠離人群的方向看過去，只見一個鶴立雞群（指身高）的粉色長髮美女正在混乱扭動的人群中盯著他看。

“Wil, that's ur boy!!”他的好友顯然也注意到了Techno的存在，在嘈雜的環境音下朝他大喊，從包裏掏出一張小卡片塞給他，並開始煽動周圍的同學一起向Techno那邊吹口哨，“我見過他，在剛纔的後台。”

“Fuck u，”Wilbur笑著罵他，再轉頭時那個美女已經轉身迅速離開了這個是非之地，只在他的視線之內留下了一抹艷麗的粉紅色，“你可真他媽是我的好兄弟。”

人群隨著聲源地的目光和口哨聲朝Techno這邊看，使他迅速陷入“Hey Technoblade”的PTSD，剛冷靜下來的臉頰又因為注視而開始發熱，於是他又選擇了走為上計。

大概過了一個世紀那麽久之後，Techno終於在服務生的帶領之下回到了包間裏，不出意外地看到了醉鬼們橫七豎八躺倒一片的場景，鮮有的兩三個還算稍微有點清醒的女生正在試圖把屍體們從地上拽起來。她們看到他走進來時儼然一副看到了自己等了兩三個月才到的跨洋merch終於到郵局的樣子，小聲請他幫忙過來抬人，於是Techno又轉身叫住了還沒走多遠的服務生。

深夜的酒吧門口仍然人流湧動，Techno作為倖存者當中唯一的男性被迫接過搬運醉鬼的工作，這讓他再次辱罵了一遍幾小時前的自己，並對著不省人事的舍友的屁股踢了一腳，再跟司機講明目的地，關上門後結束了搬磚人的一天。

和剩下的女生告別後，Techno才發覺這個凌晨是不是過於冷了，然後他反應過來他又把該死的外套忘在了包廂裏，只能轉頭回去拿。  
好在這回他記住了回去的路，還碰上了拿著外套追出來的服務生。

又剛巧碰上了路過轉角的Wilbur。

兩個人的目光不尷不尬地撞在一起，Wilbur看著他有點凌亂的樣子眨了眨眼睛，纔想起來把手裏的卡片和已經被捏的有點潮濕的紙條一起塞到他手裏，隨後只留下一句“I want u”就飛速消失了。

Techno愣愣地盯著手上的卡片看，紙條上的墨蹟被水洇開些許，但依然明明白白寫著不遠處一家旅館的地址，而那張卡片無論怎麼看都不像是除了房卡以外的任何東西。

他四處張望幾下確認沒有認識的人類出現在周圍，也順便在酒吧的鏡子牆上看到了自己紅得好像要滴出血的耳朵。

他這是約我的意思沒錯吧？

雖然他的臉還不錯，但是他看起來也不像是在下面的那種啊？

雖然Techno也不是第一次被人這麽塞房卡和紙條，但還是第一次被在現實中有那麽點交集的人發出邀約。

但是十五分鐘後Techno還是刷開了旅館房間的門，別問，問就是被美女蠱惑了。

房間是普通的大床房，牆邊的電視是開著的，除此之外只有浴室裏的水聲以及隱隱傳出的即興曲調。Techno把捏著的外套丟在一邊，才發覺接觸外套的那一小片手掌皮膚已經被汗悄悄打濕了。

幹，他後悔了，他現在想立刻回學校。Techno坐在窗簾邊的椅子上一動不動盯著電視，就算它播放的是他最討厭的家庭倫理劇，因為這個房間的浴室是幹他媽的透明玻璃！

FUCK，Techno在心裏罵道，他正在為了轉移注意力而默背下週要考試的科目的知識點，但是剛纔驚鴻一瞥的景象還是固執地佔據了他的所有思考，他只能在腦內一遍一遍回放。

浴室的玻璃只做了上半部分，高熱水霧模糊出一個綽綽的影子又被濺上的水流割裂衝散露出真正的面目。由於Wilbur高於常人的身高使Techno剛好能看到腿根，他一瞬間只能想到四個字。

秀色可餐。

Wilbur胡亂抹了一把臉關掉了噴頭，被霧氣遮掩的視線逐漸清明，才發現玻璃外面坐著的人。

awww，他真的來了。Wilbur朝那邊做了個口型，伸手抹掉玻璃上的水霧，Techno注意到這個行為之後本能地向這邊看了一眼，又立刻移走了視線。

Oh my god, that's absolutely my boy. Wilbur在心裏歡喜雀躍，簡直迫不及待地想把他按在旅館柔軟的床鋪上幹了。

“嗨！”Wilbur一手拿著毛巾一手撥弄他自己的方便麪頭，走出浴室朝Techno打招呼，“沒想到你真的會來。”

“...嗨。”Techno在此之前做的所有心理準備都化為烏有，他抓起門口衣櫃裏的浴袍衝進了浴室，但是不可否認的是，現在他確實有點期待接下來將要發生的事情。

謝天謝地，這個浴室裏面有可以拉下來的簾子，Wilbur還趴在浴室門口央求他不要剝奪他看美女的權利。

“反正一會都要看的，不差這一會兒bro。”

“如果你不想讓我現在就走的話，”Techno沒好氣地說，“就趕快爬去那張床上等我。”

靠，原來美女把頭髮放下來也這麽辣，Wilbur對著掏出吹風機開始吹頭髮的Techno吹了一聲響亮的口哨，換來一個看智障的眼神。

“所以，先說好，我是在上面的。”Wilbur從側面靠近粉紅色頭髮的美女，埋在他頸肩狠狠吸了一口（他媽的，這個美女竟然比我高那麽一點），說話時的吐息噴灑在他脖子上，“但你看起來也不像是...”

“Fine，”Techno嘆氣，把手上的吹風機放在桌面上，按住了那隻已經探進他浴袍的作亂之手，“如果你的行動和你的嘴一樣是在和我商量的話，我也許會信你的鬼话。”

兩個人從過道跌跌撞撞雙雙倒在床上，Wilbur貼著他背後伸手到Techno的浴袍底下幫他手淫，口鼻埋在半乾的長髮間輕嗅，鼻尖蹭過後頸時感到一陣本能的戰慄。

因為沒帶換洗衣物（主要是就算穿了一會也要脫掉）的原因，Techno全身上下只套了那件輕薄的浴袍，本來就松垮的繫帶被這麽一倒騰已經半散不散搭在腰上，Wilbur的下身正頂在露出的半個臀瓣中間輕輕磨蹭，頭部滑進腿間弄得那裏濕黏一片。

Techno很快被他擼硬了，纖長的手指抓著床單帶起一片放射狀的褶皺，他小幅度扭腰使那東西在自己腿間滑來滑去，粗略計算下來如果就這麽全部插進來自己可能會立刻死掉。

Wilbur把還硬著的Techno撂在一邊，手上的液體隨手往他大腿上一抹（Techno給了他一個和善的眼神）轉身去拿包裏的潤滑劑和套子。

再回來的時候Techno已經支起身子靠在床頭的軟裝上，給自己腰後面塞了幾個枕頭，髮絲散在一片白色間，浴袍敞開著，一邊滑下去露出了肩膀和一半上臂，雙腿交疊地給自己自慰。

Wilbur幾步爬上床把自己的也往他手裏塞。

“你挺大的。”Techno評價。

“你也是。”Wilbur打開了潤滑劑。

Wilbur一手按著Techno的一邊膝蓋分開了他的兩條腿，跪坐在他腿間像變態一樣摸了兩把他一邊的大腿，看起來有點纖細的長腿摸起來卻有肉感，柔軟的內側手感更佳。Techno打了個寒顫，圈住他的東西上下擼動，讓Wilbur差點直接擠了半瓶潤滑劑在手上，他把那東西在指尖抹開，伸到下面慢慢往裏探。

不知道是不是因為這個人第一次做0的原因，未經使用的甬道緊得過分，Wilbur又淋了點潤滑油在他股間，雙指淺淺按摩肛口使他放鬆，再一起送進去，調轉方向指腹向上試圖尋找他的前列腺。

放在他前面的手突然收緊，Wilbur發出一聲低喘，“麻煩你之後預警一下，不然我突然射了多尷尬。”

“對不起，我第一次知道，額，碰這個地方竟然還挺舒服的。”Techno剛說完，Wilbur就又塞了一根手指進去開始反復磨蹭那片地方。

他的生理和心理同時被快感攻擊了，Techno感到自己的呼吸亂了，雙手從身前滑到身側作為支撐，頭偏向一旁小聲喘息，前端吐出一點前列腺液，順著柱身滑下來隱沒在跨間。

Wilbur一手在後面指奸他，另一隻手握著他前面刺激冠狀溝，又在他要射的時候故意堵住前面讓沒頂的快感遲遲不能發洩，將高潮前夕拉的很長，最終只能被委屈地堵回去，Techno終是受不住，眼角染紅了一片。

他現在好像貌似可以理解之前那些0為什麼射的那麽快了，這，有點舒服的。

Wilbur覺得自己硬得快要炸了，他把手指抽出來，三兩下給自己套上套子，又抹了點潤滑在自己的東西上面，頭部頂在穴口刺激那裏小幅度收縮，好像主動吸住他一樣。

隨後他緩慢而又不容拒絕的進入了Techno。進入的過程沒有想象中的那麽困難，但是進了差不多一半的時候Wilbur就進不去了，那裏緊的要命，腸壁灼熱而柔軟，吸著前端引誘他更加深入但是又本能地推拒著這根巨物，他喘著氣掐著Techno的腰揉捏他的臀肉試圖讓他放松下來。

“你好緊，dude。”Wilbur俯下身在他耳邊說。

Techno繃緊了腰，手指陷入柔軟的被子。果然還是太過分了，他好像被從下面劈開了一樣，雖然被擴張過但上來就被這麽大的東西填滿的感覺還是超過了預計。那一半在身體裏卡著，頭部剛好頂在前列腺附近，Techno縮著穴試圖放鬆，能讓他爽利的地方就又被蹭過去引起一陣痙攣，他的呼吸亂了。

“...你動一動。”Techno出聲。

得到允許的Wilbur將他的一條腿架在肩上，小幅度在那個地方頂弄，聽著他混亂淫靡的喘息撫慰他前面，待甬道稍稍放鬆變得濕軟滑膩的空檔把自己全部送了進去，激出Techno一聲婉轉變調的呻吟。

“趁人之危。”

“樂意至極。”

Wilbur的呼吸盡數打在Techno的耳側，他空出一隻手牽起Techno的手壓在他頭頂，每一下好像都要把他釘死在自己身上一樣大開大合，並惡意蹭著前列腺敏感區域頂過去。

Techno曲起腳趾試圖消化這滅頂的快感。他全身都在顫抖，前端蹭在Wilbur的小腹給那裏染上水光，熱流全部向下面擁去又不得疏解，他小聲呻吟著伸手給自己自慰，卻被Wilbur的動作撞的斷斷續續。

又一記深頂之後，Techno射了，精液粘在兩個人腹部劃出色情的曲線，同時後面也驟然絞緊，柔軟的腸壁貼上來差點把Wilbur夾射。

他沉浸在高潮餘韻裏喘的厲害，粉紅色的眼睛蒙上一層霧氣，Wilbur那根還埋在裏面精神得很，此時又活動起來。

Techno倒是一副享樂的樣子，他瞇起眼睛收縮括約肌，把Wilbur夾的夠嗆，換來一陣頂著自己敏感處的磨蹭。

於是他的前面又顫顫巍巍立了起來，經歷過一次高潮的身體加倍敏感，但裏面這東西似乎沒有半點要射的意思，更有想要把底端那兩個囊帶也塞進來的意味。Techno的臉頰染上一片緋紅，又被帶進Wilbur的節奏中。

走到最後時techno甚至感覺不到後面的存在，壓抑不住的呻吟被撞得支離破碎，Wilbur頂著他的前列腺射出來，沒急著往外拔，拉過Techno的手和他一起幫他疏解。

“我有點想親你，babe。”Wilbur貼在他耳根說。

“...這次不行。”Techno哼哼兩聲，在他手中釋放出來。


End file.
